The present invention relates to improvements in trailer hitches, and particularly to a frame hitch which is constructed and arranged to distribute the load imposed on the hitch in an optimum manner to the frame of the towing vehicle.
In particular, the present invention relates to improvements in hitches of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,358, issued May 11, 1971 to Donald F. Reynolds. It is now a common practice to provide a trailer with load equalizer apparatus that is designed to be coupled to a frame hitch of a towing vehicle and by means of leverage applied to both the trailer and the towing vehicle to distribute between the towing vehicle and the trailer the vertical load imposed at the hitch and trailer coupling connection. It is desired that the towing vehicle thus loaded should retain a level position with respect to the road. The frame hitches comprising the prior art do not always fully satisfy these needs from the standpoint of safety, weight, load distribution and the like.